Rise of the Eagles
by Wiznerd the Eagle
Summary: Vari Granger has some strange muggle friends. What are they hiding? She has forgotten than things aren't always what they seem. Join her and her pranking friends as they travel back to 1989. Move over Marauders and move over Peeves, the Eagles are taking Hogwarts by storm. The Death Eaters will never know what hit them. Pranks! Time Travel! R&R.
1. Prologue

**AN- The last time I tried posting this story, I royally screwed some things up, so I am going to give it another shot here.**

**This story is going to be anti-Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy. This story will not have any pairings because I can't write romance to save my life. I am going to say straight out that this story is a self-insert but reads like an OC. You can think of it either way. Vari is purely imagination, but her best friends are based off of me and my best friends.**

**Disclaimer- The only concepts in this story I own are Vari and the Eagles. The rest belongs to J K Rowling.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

This is a story about something you may not know about. This thing is something called "The Money Pit" and it is in Nova Scotia, Canada on Oak Island.

In 1895, a teenage boy was rowing around and decided to rest on this island. He found a filled in pit with the remains of a pulley hanging from an oak tree over it. Being a teenage boy, he immediately came to the conclusion that there must be buried treasure in the pit.

He brought some friends the next day and they started to dig. They found no treasure, but every 10 feet, they found a layer of logs. This went on until they started finding layers of charcoal, ship putty, sandstone and coconut fiber, of all things.

At 90 feet, a stone slab was found with runes carved on it. These runes translated roughly into "Forty feet below, two million pounds lies buried." The only other evidence of treasure in the hole is rumors of gold chain links being brought up by augers.

When the diggers reached a certain depth, the hole filled with water, due to tunnels deliberately dug to the bay.

Today, the Money Pit is a roughly 200 foot deep hole filled most of the way with water. We know that down there are two chambers attached to the bottom of the hole, but no one has been down there. To this day, people are trying to get to those chambers to reach the massive wealth that must be down there.

This is where our story begins, in 2022 with a team that has reached the chambers. A team lead by one Vari Granger.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**AN- There's the prologue! Please continue past this as this was only here to give you some basic information. If you are curious then go to the Oak Island page on Wikipedia.**

**Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames. Don't like, don't read. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**I will post the next chapter when I get three reviews. Not before then.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Wiznerd**


	2. Enter: Vari Granger

**AN- Ok. Maybe it was a little much to ask for reviews for the prologue. There wasn't really anything to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Vari and her friends.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

The Money Pit - July 14th, 2022

They had done it.

It had been 227 years since it was discovered, but she, Vari Emma Granger, had lead the team that finally reached the chamber at the bottom of the Money Pit.

She frowned to herself.

Shouldn't there be mountains of gold down here? There was nothing!

Despair filled her. She had spent over three years of her life trying to get down here and there was nothing. She scanned the walls of the empty chamber in desperation. There had to be _something. _

Wait a minute, what was that? A large stone slab was mounted on the wall. She approached the slab carefully, expecting to see the same runes that had been on the stone found at 90 feet.

Instead, what she saw made her stop dead. The writing on the slab was modern English calligraphy. She read the words inscribed on the stone. She reread it. She couldn't believe it. They had come all this way. All this time...she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. Her team members looked at her weirdly. "Are you OK?" one of them asked.

"I'm just fine but I think you guys should come have a look at this," she replied.

Confused, her second in command walked over and read the inscription. "You have got to be kidding me," he said.

"What is it?" one of the others asked, "it's just more overly runes, right?

"No. This writing is in modern English and none of are going to believe what it says."

There was an outcry of "What?" and "How is that possible" from her teammates. When they had all quieted down, one spoke up.

"What does it say?" he asked, getting a little nervous at the look on his leaders face. Proudly, Vari looked her nervous team member in the eye and recited what the slab said.

"Ha ha. Gotcha. Did you have fun? Love, Wiznerd, Ringwraith, Shadow and Starkid. The Eagles."

He looked at her like she had gone crazy, and walked over to the slab to have a look. Vari burst out laughing again at the look on her teammate's face. He looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"Take your pictures guys and go have a fun night telling your families what we found." she instructed, her serious instructions interspersed with rather unprofessional giggles.

They gathered what they needed and went back up. As they were going up, she was thinking about how much her friends and family were going to appreciate this one, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Who were these 'Eagles', and what was that nagging doubt in the back of her mind that she had heard those names before.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**AN- Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames. Don't like, don't read. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Love,**

**Wiznerd**


	3. A Cell Phone Call

**AN- OK I'm sorry. I could swear that with the last chapter in the author's note I put that I wouldn't update until I had at least one review. Obviously I didn't. So, I'm sorry. Thank you to the lovely person who did end up reviewing. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I only own Vari and her friends. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Outside the Money Pit - July 14th, 2022

"Hey Mum."

"Hi Vari, did you find anything?"

Vari had called her Mum as soon as she reached the surface. Cell reception down there was terrible.

"Yes we found something, but I want to tell you in person. We found something that I wouldn't believe if I hadn't seen in myself."

"Now that's saying something."

"I'll say. I thought that nothing muggle could surprise me, but apparently I was wrong. This is Marauder worthy."

"Now I'm really curious. They're your heroes. When would you like to meet up?"

Vari was a squib. She didn't really mind. Well, it would be cool to be a witch. Ok, it would be really cool, but she didn't mind being a squib. It gave her the best of both worlds. She would just keep telling herself that. She _definitely _didn't want to be witch with every fiber of her being. Definitely not. And Voldemort was going to dance ballet in a tutu.

"I'm having dinner with Ana, would you like to join us? I can tell you there."

"Sounds good. I don't think I've met Ana yet. I'd like to meet her." "How could you have not met Ana? She's been my best friend since 6th grade!"

"I guess circumstances just got in the way. I'll probably be a bit late, though."

"That's fine. I'll see you there. Bye."

"Bye."

Vari hung up the phone and got in her car to drive to somewhere secluded to she could activate the portkey her mother had built into her car. Her mother was a genius. She activated the portkey and appeared in her garage.

She drove out and to the restaurant where she was meeting her friend Ana.

Ana was a muggle, as were her other best friends, Ki and May. She was just fine with that. In the wizarding world she was the squib daughter of the Great Hermione Granger. In the muggle world she was just Vari Granger, archeologist. Simple.

Ana was a scientist of all things to do with the human body and an inventor who supposedly worked for some secret government agency of some sort. A strange combination, but it worked out fine. Vari was curious about Ana's work, but she couldn't talk about it.

Vari was fine with that, she'd be a hypocrite if she wasn't. She was keeping the secret of an entire hidden world from her, so Vari had decided back when Ana told her about her job that Ana was entitled to her secret organizations. She knew that Ana would never hurt anyone in any lasting way, so Vari wasn't concerned.

Her other two friends were named Ki and May. Ki was an extremely skilled artist, skilled enough that she made a living off of her art while she was still alive. A feat to be sure. Vari suspected that she had a secret too, as Ki had never allowed Vari into her home art gallery.

May had a job as an author and made a healthy living off of it. Sometimes Vari could swear that May was writing about the wizarding world in her fiction novels, some of the similarities were uncanny. Coincidence, she thought. Just a large, creepy, coincidence.

She pulled up at the restaurant and found Ana sitting at a booth. She slid into the booth and greeted her friend.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

**AN- I need prank ideas! Leave a review with your suggestions.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames. Don't like, don't read. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses.**

**I will not update until I get at least one review from someone not a guest. That's final. I don;t care how long the review is, I just want a review.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Core Release

**AN- Alright Mr. DonStyles, I think that you are person who receives pleasure (who knows in how many senses of the word) from insulting people because no one will pay and attention to you otherwise. If you don't like, my story, then what are you doing reading it? Not to mention the fact that you read the whole thing, probably just ****_looking_**** for things you can insult. Then we add on top of all that that you specifically insulted something that was on my PROFILE, and misquoted it too! You say that I said that I am against canon, but what I actually said was, "**Basically, the less like canon it is, the better. That's not to say that I won't read things that are close to canon, just I prefer not.**" There is quite a big difference between those two things. I do really enjoy canon fics as well. I am not writing on Fiction Press because this is a HARRY POTTER FANFICTION! This section of the story is simply build-up to when I do reach the point where we are on the canon timeline. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, wait, no I'm not, but this site is not reserved for professional authors. I'm not sure where you got that idea, but DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ****_YOU _****are telling ****_ME_**** to learn some respect? I have looked at your profile and it solely consists of "I don't give a toss what you think of my reviews." and the only other action that you have on this site is you are the owner of the community entitled "The Most Dreadful Fanfictions". As you are someone who obviously spends a good portion of his time looking for fanfics with the sole purpose of insulting them, I am quite glad that I don't fall into your twisted definition of "respect". I personally think that flamers should go burn in the pits of hell for a few millennia before getting reincarnated as a toilet seat or something that has an equally disgusting life. So, ****_DonStyles_****, you should go do that. The world would be a better place, that's for sure.**

**There. Had to get that off my chest.**

**To Yemi Hikari, I sincerely thank you for taking the time to write this. I understand that there might've been some form of misunderstanding on my part on the definition of "self-indert". When I stated that it was a "self-insert", I used the term very loosely. The only thing that connects me with the fictional character is the tone with which she speaks. Every other detail has been changed. The same goes for the other two mains that are in the same situation. When the second reviewer referred to themselves as Ringwraith, they were simply making note of the fact that this was the character that spoke with the same tone as them. **

**As for your point about my fic being an RPG, I am just getting the plot started up and as it continues to develop, it will continue to form into more of an OC. I can understand the viewpoint of someone who does not know my plans for this fic and would like to clear this up. In the descsription, I clearly state that this fic involves time travel and that the travel is to the canon timeline. Once I reach that point, the fic will be much more canon oriented.**

**When I wrote on my profile that I enjoyed character bashing, I forgot to take into account the serious bashers out there. I am for a fan of complete character defilement either, but simply enjoy when someone looks at different canon events in a new light that causes you to think mildly negatively about a character. I have edited my profile accordingly, thank you for pointing out my lack of clarification. I had no intention of bashing Hermione in any way and will look to see if I can fix whatever caused this misunderstanding. If you are against any bashing, in any sense of the word, whatsoever, then we will have to agree to disagree on this point. However, I do fully agree with you on the point of those who fully decimate a character.**

**As for your last point, I meant that part of the author's note in a joking manner, but in an instance of forgetfulness, it did not occur to me that tone is not transferred over the written word. I apologize for my mistake.**

**On a whole, I once again sincerely thank you for taking the time to write this constructive review and will take your advice to heart. I am admittedly more of a reader than a writer and this fic is simply me getting some ideas that have been clawing at the inside of my head for a while out.**

**While rereading my fic, it came to my attention that I had posted the wrong edition of the final section of my last chapter. The edition that ended up posted was the first one and was literally a vomit of unrefined ideas. Here is the correct version of that final section. With having to make this correction. I have taken the liberty to attempt to reword Hermione's section in such a way that it does not come across as bashing, as that was never my intention. Please forgive me for making this mistake. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Restaurant - July 14, 2022

"Hey Vari."

"Hey Ana. Make any Earth-shattering discoveries today?" she asked jokingly.

She was surprised when Ana nodded vigorously and said "Actually, I discovered how to unlock an ability that some people have. Not everyone has it though. Generally people know if they have it or not. If you don't know, you probably don't have it. I can't tell you anything more. Anything interesting happen to you at work today?"

Ana managed to say this all in one breath. After Vari had given Ana some time to take a deep breath, she answered Ana's question.

"Did it ever! My team finally got down to the chamber today and we found the funniest thing down there," she replied, "you're going to love this one, with your pranks and all."

Ana was one of the most devious pranksters she had ever met. Vari shuddered, think of what would happen if Ana had magic, she did enough damage without it. 'Stop scaring yourself like that Vari ', she scolded herself. 'It's not good for your health to think of what would happen if Ana met the Twins.' She shuddered involuntarily again.' Dammit, I'm doing it again. Shut up brain and just focus on Ana.'

"Well, tell me," Ana said impatiently with a small smirk on her face.

If only she could tell Vari more about her discovery. The look on her face would be priceless.

"We found a large stone slab inscribed with the words, in modern English calligraphy no less, 'Ha ha. Gotcha. Did you have fun.'."

"You're joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not."

Ana just sat there staring at Vari with her mouth wide open, in awe of these ancient, modern?, pranksters, completely speechless. Vari mentally gave herself a pat on the back. It was pretty hard to make Ana speechless.

"Hey girls," said a new voice, "what happened to Ana?" the voice asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, hi Mum. I just told Ana what we found in the chamber."

"Must have been good, to get that kind of a reaction from her. From what I've heard, it's pretty hard to make her speechless."

"Oh it was." Vari then told her mother what she told Ana about the stone in the chamber.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. That is Marauder worthy."

It was at that moment that Ana found her voice.

"Wait, what? Marauder? How would you know about the... You must be Vari 's Mum. I'm Ana Perks," she said with finality.

Vari laughed at how Ana latched onto the part of the conversation she could understand. She pointedly ignored the "how would you know about the" comment. That was a whole different can of worms that Vari didn't want to open at the moment. She had a feeling that it wouldn't go over well if she did.

"Yes, I'm Vari 's Mum. Hermione Granger."

Vari was surprised when Ana's jaw just dropped again. "H-Her-Hermione G-Granger?" Ana stuttered out.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

Ana was looking wildly from Hermione to Vari to Hermione again.

"N-no. Nothing wrong," she said, getting her voice under control, "I guess I should reintroduce myself."

"Why? You already have. Your name is Ana Perks. Unless it's an anagram," Hermione teased.

Ana shook her head. "No. Ana is a short form." A very devious smirk formed on Ana's face, making Vari very nervous, no pun intended. "My name in _Adriana_ Perks, I believe you might've heard of me."

This time, Hermione's jaw dropped. Vari wasn't sure what was so big about her full name. Ana generally avoided telling people her full name as she hated the name Adriana. Then Ana continued, saying something that caused Vari to whip her head around and stare disbelievingly at Ana.

"I do believe you went to school with, and are still in contact with my aunt, Sally-Anne."

Vari 's mind was racing. If Ana's aunt went to school with Hermione, then she was either with Hermione in primary school or at Hogwarts. Judging by the look on her mother's face, it was the latter. Then her mind started going over the possibilities. Did that mean that Ana was a witch? No. They had gone to school together. She wracked her brain for a situation that fit the evidence and came to the only possible conclusion.

"Are...are y-you a s-squib, then?"

"At the moment yes, but not for much longer," came Ana's cryptic reply.

Vari intelligently replied to this in the only way she could, "...huh?"

At Ana's bemused look, Vari elaborated, "What do you mean by that?"

"I am a squib but, well," Ana chuckled, "you know that discovery that I was tell you about, the ability that I can now unlock?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with you not being a squib soon?" Vari asked testily.

Ana gave Vari the Ana's Creepy Incredulous Stare™. It was the whole 9 yards, raised eyebrow and all. It was also creepy as hell. Vari immediately began to rethink what she had said. She only got that look when someone had said something ridiculously stupid. Vari knew that Ana wouldn't move a muscle until she figured out what she had said wrong. Add to that the fact that the creepiness factor of the gaze went up over time and you come to the conclusion that Vari was desperately trying to find the answer in order to thwart that creepy glare. She figured it out after a few minutes, and promptly felt like an idiot.

"Oh... sorry," she said with a sheepish smile. "Have-have you really discovered a cure for the 'squib' phenomenon"

Ana chuckled at this. "Oooh. Big words, you keep talking like that and people are going to think you're turning into me. But, yes, I can," said Ana with a smug smirk, "Ki and May can too."

"Great. Now you're going to tell me that they're squibs too."

Ana's smirk expanded to an evil grin of Cheshire proportions.

"Oh, for the love of... Why am I even surprised."

Hermione perked up at this information. "What are their full names?" she asked, reminding the girls that she was still there.

"I'll tell you, but you have to swear to never refer to them by their given names. They hate them even more than Nymphadora Tonks hates hers. It's more for your safety than mine, so if you do, it's your funeral."

Vari and Hermione got the message. Tonks _really_hated her given name.

"What are their names then?" Hermione asked.

"Margaret Finnegan and Kiannabellle Edgecombe. You would know Ki's aunt Marietta Edgecombe and May's uncle Seamus Finnegan. Seamus was in your year and Marietta was a year ahead of you."

"I remember them. It's been a while since I contacted them though."

"Ki and May are coming to my house tomorrow to release their magic. You can join us!"

"We'll be there." Vari said with a huge grin.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Unknown Location- July 14, 2022

"Hey, Ringwraith."

_"Yeah, Wiznerd?"_

"You're not going to believe this."

**"What?"**

_"Oh, hey Starkid."_

**"What isn't she going to believe?"**

"Vari's a squib."

_"No! You're joking."_

"Nope. Her mother is Hermione Granger."

_"Oh my god. Vari GRANGER. I should have known."_

"That's why I'M Wiznerd, Ringwraith. I'm the nerdy, logical one, Starkid's the leader and genius with words and YOU'RE the artist."

_"Yeah, yeah. You forgot one thing. Starkid's a stalker."_

**"It's a hobby! You have weirder ones. Back to business. Is Vari going to be at Ana's tomorrow?"**

"Yeah. Want to see if she wants to join us?"

_"I dunno. I mean, Vari, an Eagle? I doesn't really fit in my head. But you've known her the longest, so if you think we would all benefit, then go ahead and invite her."_

"Starkid?"

**"Sure. I like her."**

"Then it's decided. I'll tell her about it after her core is unblocked. Everyone cool with that?"

_"Totally awesome." _

**"Yeah."**

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Adriana Perks House - July 15, 2022

Knock, knock, knock.

"That must be Vari," Ana called out, "can someone let her in?"

"I've got it!" Ki answered. Said girl went to the front door and opened it.

"Vari! It's great to see you! You must be Mrs. Granger. Pleased to meet you," Ki greeted.

"Pleasure to meet you too," Hermione replied.

"Are Ana and May here?" Vari inquired, "How long 'till we can do the ...um... thing? Can we do it now? Can Mum watch? Please? I would love for Mum to watch. Can she? Can she? Can she?"

"Whoa, Vari, " Ki stopped the girl, "slow down. Breathe girl. You're doing it again."

Vari blushed, "Sorry."

"It's alright. From what I hear, your mother used to do it all the time. Obviously you got it from her."

Vari smiled and said, "Yeah, Mum told me."

"Are you gonna stand out there all day?" Ki asked, "Come on in." The three of them walked into the house and into the living room and waited for May and Ana to come in.

-Half an hour later-

It had taken half an hour to get everything ready. First it took a good twenty minutes to get everyone in Ana's potions lab (potions are one of things squibs can do, as they require no magical core). Vari had no idea how she had never noticed the potions lab in Ana's house. That just **screamed** magical heritage. Then Ki had to go to the bathroom. Then May was cold and had to go get a sweater. Then Ana realized that she had left the final ingredient for the potions in the fridge in the kitchen. And that brings us to now.

"So, how is this going to work?" Vari asked curiously.

Ana got a very excited look on her face. This caused Ki and May to smirk as they knew to brace themselves for a _very_long-winded and technical explanation of whatever was asked about .

"Well," Ana started, " We each need to add the final ingredient to our own potions. This ingredient is the unfertilized egg of a pheonix. The interior of an unfertilized pheonix egg is pheonix flame in its raw form, magi-scientists of all walks of life have been attempting to discover something that these can be used for for centuries! I have established that a straightforward magic replenishing potion, used for enhancing the recuperation speed of a magical core after it's been depleted, a pheonix egg inserted into it by the drinker can grant it the ability to unlock the magic in a squib! My theory is that the unfertilized egg possesses a certain amount of the pheonix's regeneration ability. It is almost universally accepted knowledge that the squib magical phenomenon is caused by an undersized magical core. The combination of the most powerful regeneration force known to magic and this small magical core is a conventional, or maybe even gifted magical core. It all depends on the compatibility of the drinker to the innate magic of the pheonix in question. The compatibility is determined by the intentions of the drinker. Given that we all have good intentions, if a tad mischievous, we should have no crises due to intent-based incompatibility."

Throughout Ana's little lecture, Ki and May's smirks had grown to full-blown evil grins, Hermione had was struggling to keep from smiling, reflecting on how much Anna reminded her of herself and Vari's eyes had glazed over.

"Ummmm... What?" was Vari's intelligent response. May took pity on Vari.

"She said that we had to add an egg to a potion and drink it."

"Thanks," Vari said. Then she turned to Ana. "Was that _really_ necessary?" she asked. She was about to continue, but was interrupted by an indignant

"Yes!" from Ana.

"Well, now that that's cleared up," May said, cutting short the argument that she knew was about to spring up from the two of them, "We all know that Ana has a vocabulary obsession and we all know that Vari doesn't like it. Now can we move on?"

Ana and Vari turned and glared at May before letting up. "Alright, alright, " Ana said in an exasperated tone. "Let's get started."

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Adriana Perks House - July 15 2022

Vari stared at the bubbly, neon blue concoction with unease. She shook off her nervousness and looked around at her friends.

Ana was muttering Arithmancy calculations under her breath, seemingly going over every equation she used to reach this result. Ki was staring at the liquid with apprehension, her fingers twitching. May was projecting a cool, calm face, but Vari could see the hidden tension lines around her eyes.

Relieved that she wasn't the only one that was nervous, Vari looked back at the potion.

"Well," Ana spoke up, "here are the eggs."

Ana handed them each an egg that could've passed for a regular chicken egg if it hadn't been bright red and pulsating. As she took the egg, Vari was surprised to find that it seemed to be pulsing with warmth. Almost like a heartbeat.

"Alright," said Ana, "on the count of three, drop the egg gently into the potion and immediately drink the potion. The egg dissolves on contact, so don't worry. Ready everyone?"

There were nods around the room at this.

"One. Two. Three!"

Vari quickly dropped her egg into the potion and blinked when the potion turned hot pink. She shrugged it off and brought the potion to her lips.

She braced herself for the terrible taste, but was surprised when it tasted like soda. She quickly gulped it down. Immediately she felt like fire was traveling through her body, only it was a nice sort of fire. It warmed her up and filled her with a sense of, something. There wasn't a word in any language known to human, Goblin, Centaur or Merperson to describe it. It was almost like a deep sense of fulfillment. The warmth settled in her veins and she buzzed with power. It felt like she had been reunited with a family member that she hadn't known was missing, but now couldn't live without.

She sighed in contentment at the feeling and looked at Ana for an explanation for the taste.

"I've been experimenting with improving potion tastes in my spare time." Vari blinked at that. "When do you ever have spare time?" she asked indignantly, "I've seen your calendar and you are busy from sun-up to sun-down every day, including weekends."

Ana smiled sheepishly, as if admitting to something embarrassing. "Does my calendar say anything about nighttime?"

"You're kidding."

"Nope," Ana replied, "Nighttime is when I so my best work. If you look closely at my schedule and decipher all the techno-speak, you'd be amazed at all the different ways you can say that you're sleeping. I was born to be nocturnal."

Vari stared at her. "You know, that really should surprise me but I'm not. It kinda shows the sorts of things I've grown to expect of you over the years."

Ana smirked at her, "Well we all have our quirks, don't we?"

Vari began to shift in discomfort under Ana's gaze.

"After all," Ana continued," I do seem to remember a certain someone who, when she was younger, liked to-"

"STOP! Shut up Ana. Don't you dare finish that sentence."

Ana fake pouted at her. "Or what?" she asked challengingly.

"I'll...I'll...I'll do something," Vari said, her voice petering out pathetically by the end. "Please?"

Ana laughed, "Alright, alright. I won't say it."

Vari let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

May and Ki were watching this interaction with great amusement. They couldn't wait for later.

-Time Pass-

The five of them sat around and just chatted for a bit so the new witches could get used to the feeling of their magic. After about an hour, in a moment of silence, Vari spoke up.

"So, Ana, do you have anything else planned for today?"

"Yes," came Ana's reply "I also browed an assessment potion for each of us to take. As we are the first to go through this procedure, I want to know if the potion can cause any magical abilities. My research showed that it might be possible, but-mmph!"

Ana was cut off by May's hand clamping over her mouth. "_Anyway, _what Ana here was _trying_ to say was that she has another potion in her lab that we need to drink."

"Thank you," Vari said, looking rather relieved that May had cut Ana's sermon short. "Let's get on that."

Ana wrenched May's hand off her mouth and gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Alright, alright," she said moodily, before stalking out of the room muttering about people who don't appreciate science.

May smirked at her retreating back. Ana came back a few minutes later with a stack of cups and a jug of lime green fluid that looked to have the consistency of water. She set the glasses down on the coffee table and poured four glasses of the potion. They all picked up a glass and looked at the solution apprehensively.

"Well," Ki said with a nervous waver in her voice, "bottoms up." With that she drained the glass. Upon seeing this, the other three drank their glasses.

Vari marveled at the taste of fresh mint, but remembered what Ana had said about experimenting with potion tastes. She was brought out of her reverie by three simultaneous gasps.

"What?" she asked, looking up. The other three were holding pieces of parchment in their hands, staring at them dumbfounded. She blinked and reached for her own parchment that had appeared floating in the air in front of her when she drank the potion.

_Vari Emma Granger_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5ft 6_

_Weight: 154lbs_

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_Animagus form(s): Black mouse_

_Abilities: Natural Occlumens, Natural Legillimens, Shadow Walker, Elemental Magic_

_Elemental Affinity: Earth_

"Ok," Vari said confusedly. "I have no clue what half of this means."

"Show me," Ana said. "I could make some sense of it."

"Alright." Vari handed the paper to Ana. After a few minutes, Ana spoke up. "I understand all of this, so what do you have questions about?"

"Of course you understand all of it, you're Ana Perks, nerd extrordinaire," Vari muttered under breath. Ana heard but just smirked internally. Vari didn't know the half of it. Vari stopped muttering and answered Ana's question. "Everything under 'Abilities' and the 'Elemental Affinity', whatever that is."

"Natural Occlumens and Natural Legillimens are exactly what they sound. You have natural shields around your mind and will not require extensive training to look into others minds. It won't be nearly as hard for you to master these skills and you will find that it is very easy to teach others these skills."

Vari's eyes were glazed slightly, "Wow..."

Ana continued on, "Being a shadow walker is also quite rare. Shadow walking is the ability to travel from shadow to shadow, almost melting into them in a way. You can also bring people and objects with you as long as you are in physical contact with them. The Elemental Magic shows that you can manipulate an element. Combined with your thought magic, you should have no problem controlling it. The Elemental Affinity is which element you have the most control over. Unless you have copious amounts of time to study, I wouldn't recommend trying to master any other elements as working with an element that you do not have an affinity for can be extremely taxing. If you had to though, I would definitely work with water as that is the closest element to earth. Under no circumstances should you try to gain control over air because it is the elemental opposite of earth."

Vari had to sit down. "Wow. This alone leads me to think that this procedure shouldn't become public knowledge," Vari said thoughtfully. "The ability for power abuse here is unbelievable!"

"I agree," Ki spoke up. "Let's keep this to ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan," May added her piece.

As Vari's brain was going over this information overload, she realized that she hadn't seen her friend's results yet.

"Ana? May I see yours?" "Sure," Ana replied trying very hard not to laugh at Vari's expression. Vari took Ana's page from her and read it over.

_Adriana Gillian Perks_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5ft 10_

_Weight: 142lbs_

_Hair Colour: Gold_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Animagus form(s): Black cat, Eagle_

_Abilities: Eidetic Memory, Beast Speaker_

_Elemental Affinity: Water_

"Wow," Vari said, stunned. "Eidetic memory, that's pretty cool. What's beast speaker?"

"Beast speaking is the ability to converse with all animals, also known as creaturetongue," Hermione answered her daughter.

"Hermione's right, as usual," Ana said.

Hermione ignored the back half of the comment.

"For my element, if I needed to learn another element I would study earth, but I should avoid fire."

"I noticed that your abilities have to do with intellectual things," Vari said to Ana.

"What can I say?" Ana said lightly, "I'm an intellectual person."

Vari nodded in acceptance to this answer and looked at Ki and May. "May I see yours too?" "I was wondering when you would ask," Ki said as she handed Vari her parchment.

_Kiannabelle Evedokia Edgecombe_

Vari didn't get any farther than that before she burst out laughing. She looked at Ki.

"Ok, I have two questions for you."

"Fire away." "One, what the Hell were your parents thinking when they named you?"

"Well, I don't really- "And two, were they drunk?"

Ki blinked at this and said "You know what? I think they were. Now, can you stop it with my name and read the rest? I've lived with this name my whole life. I think I know how damned annoying it is."

"Vari blushed. "Right."

She looked back at the sheet.

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5ft 9_

_Weight: 153lbs_

_Hair Colour: Light Brown_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_Animagus form(s): Cocker Spaniel, Eagle_

_Abilities: Illusionist, Metamorphagus_

_Elemental Affinity: Fire_

"Wow," Vari joked, "I think having a terrible name might be a requirement for being a metamorphagus. We just have to find one more and three makes a pattern. Nymphadora Tonks. Kiannabelle Evedokia Edgecombe."

She giggled about this while her friends looked on in amusement for a few minutes before sobering up a little.

"On a side note, your artistic talent really came through in your abilities, didn't it? Metamorphagus, Illusionist. What is an Illusionist, anyway?"

Ana answered her again. "An Illusionist is a person who can create an insubstantial illusion limited only by their own imagination. The illusion can affect all senses except for taste and touch. It is the perfect ability for an artist."

Vari nodded at this and said, " I managed to understand the gist of that statement so I'm not going to question you further and push my luck."

Vari quickly turned to May as Ana puffed up indignantly. "Can I see your results?" May laughed at the panicked note in Vari's voice and gave her the parchment.

_Margaret Elina Finnegan_

_Sex: Female_

_Height: 5ft 7_

_Weight: 147lbs_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Hazel_

_Animagus form(s): White Rabbit, Eagle_

_Abilities: Telekinesis, Mage Sight_

_Elemental Affinity: Air_

"Hey, we have a full set of the elements between us!" Vari pointed out, "I have earth, Ana has water, Ki has fire and May has air."

Ana frowned and looked at the various parchments that were now laying on the table. "So we do. That's an interesting coincidence." Ki shuddered at the dreamy quality Ana's voice had taken on.

"Ugh, Wiz-Ana. Stop talking like that. It's creepy."

Ana glared at Ki and haughtily replied, "Well maybe I _want _to be creepy."

At this, May kicked Ana.

"Yeah, yeah. We know you enjoy being creepy. Now _drop it._"

"It's a hobby! Your hobby is creepy too!"

May looked like she was about to kick Ana again, so Ana backed up a few steps.

"Fine," Ana muttered testily, but they all could hear the amused undercurrent in her voice.

Vari was staring at May's sheet and brought up something else she didn't understand. "What's Mage Sight?"

Ana perked up at this question (no pun intended) and Vari groaned at the monster that she had accidentally unleashed. She hoped that either Ki or May would understand the flow of scientific jargon she knew was coming. Ana opened her mouth and Vari braced herself.

"Mage sight is the ability to 'see' magic. When utilizing this talent you have the capability to actually see the magic flowing around you and can manipulate it if you are adept with the skill. An indication that you might have underdeveloped mage sight is substandard eyesight. The talent can wreak havoc on your eyesight when it is not refined. It makes logical sense that May would have an uncultivated mage sight power as we all are aware of the fact that she is incapable of seeing a mere foot in front of her when devoid of her glasses. If she trains enough, she could possibly not need her glasses anymore as the unfocused magic will no longer interfere with her vision. This is the most conclusive evidence that has ever been uncovered proving that squibs can have underlying born abilities that they just don't possess enough magic to put to use! All evidence to date has supported the theory, but there has never been any conclusive proof. This is a massive breakthrough for the scientific community!"

Ana paused here to take a breath, no doubt about to launch back into her rant, but Ki recognized the opportunity and grabbed hold of it.

"Thank you, Ana. That was very enlightening."

Ana glared at Ki and stuck her tongue out at her at the other girl's sarcastic tone. Ki ignored this and turned to Vari.

"May can 'see' magic, in a way," she simplified. "Apparently having this gift without training it can cause bad eyesight, like in May's case. She might not need the glasses anymore if she works on the mage sight ability."

Vari sent Ki a thankful look and looked back at Ana.

"Thank you for everything. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Ana picked up on her changing the subject, but let it go. "Ah, but we do," Ana replied. "We grew up hearing the same magical stories from our magical family members, knowing that we would never experience those things. We know how you feel."

Vari blushed. "Right..."

May took this moment to speak up, "Now, these lists might show that we have all these cool powers, but keep in mind that we will have to train to properly use these abilities. We won't be able to just instantly do all this cool stuff. We have to practice using the magic in order to use it. It's like exercise. You have to work the muscle in order to improve. You might not be able to use some of these abilities for years if we don't practice them regularly. Do you all understand?"

There was a collective, if resigned "yes" from the other occupants of the room (excluding Hermione), even Ana deferring to May's authority.

"On a side note,' May spoke up, freeing the rest of them from the heavy silence that had fallen over the room at her previous words, "would you like to stay the night here? Ki and I are staying here and we could start working on our magic together. We can go get wands tomorrow."

"That sounds great," Vari answered. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mum."

As Hermione walked out the door muttering about little girls all grown up, Ana tapped Vari on the shoulder.

Vari turned around and Ana beckoned her over.

"Come on!" she told Ana. "I was going to make some dinner. How does potato and cheddar soup sound?'

"It sounds great. let's go."

Vari followed Ana, Ki and May into the kitchen, not knowing the fact that three beings were keeping a close eye on her.

**AN- There. I much prefer the newer version to the older version. Sorry again for the mix up. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will do my best to get it up quickly.**

**Love,**

**Wiznerd**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
